Hellsing's Bastard
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Up For Adoption! Alucard goes on a mission and finds a girl who looks like a brunet Intagera! Who is she? and what's with her glowing hands? AXoc
1. London, England June of 1988

A/n: Hi! Heres another idea I came up out of the blue and I still will be continuing my other Hellsing stories! I just have writers block on them is all...(Sorry! XO)

London, England June of 1988...

Yuki Cross had finished her job. She was sore, tired and needed a stiff drink. Her job wasn't being a maid, or a waitress. Nope Her job was much more dangerous... She was a slayer. She killed vampires, werewolves, demons, you mane it she's most likely killed it, fought it, of talked with it.

Hitting the best bar in London, she ordered for a bottle of their best Brandy and sits off by herself, hitting the bottle like a pro.

On the other side of the bar, Aurther Hellsing was drinking alone as well. He had noticed the beautiful young girl, but also notice the body structure of a strong warrior and how quickly she drank her brandy.

Aurther went over to Yuki and began to talk with her. He soon learned that she and him had many things in common. Soon enough they were both drunk. Yuki was going to walk home, but some how ended up following Aurther and he rented a hotel room. They both ended up enjoying one another's company...too much.

The next morning, Yuki wakes up alone, hungover, and naked. She sighs and leaves for her home in Lancaster. She never saw Aurther Hellsing, for he never gave her his name...

A/n HI! This is my first ch! Plz R&R


	2. 21 years later, London2010

A/n Heres three things you should know:

_thoughts_

'Telepathy'

"Talking"

**emphasized words**

Got that? On to the story!!! XD

21 years later, London...2010

A brunet got off the plane. She looked about the town and frowned. _This town is infested with vampires! I can't believe not a single person has noticed!_

She was amazed by this fact. With a sigh she left for the most secluded inn in London. To her luck, she got on that was only a block away for a convince store.

The clerk asked for her to sign in and she wrote: Peyton Cross. Then went up to her room to drop off her things. Peyton suited up to do her job... slaying monsters.

_Ugh, I hate this weather! Why couldn't I track this bastard to Hawaii? _She bitterly though seeing as how she had track this vampire from new Orleans to London, England.

While tracking the vampire, Peyton ended up on Knight Bridge and found him eating a girl on the edge of Hyde Park. "Damnit! He killed another" She hissed in anger. Peyton took no time on readying her rapid fire cross bow, that was loaded with silver tipped arrows.

The vampire didn't expect anyone to disturb his 'meal.' He dropped the dead girl as he was filled with silver arrows. He ended up flying back and pinned to a tree. Peyton smiled despite herself. She walked up to the vampire and snickered. "Guess your not so hot now, are ya fangs?" The vampire just smirked.

Peyton had forgotten about the girl who was now a ghoul. She didn't have time to turn, so she took out her little automatic and shot the ghoul in the heart through her shoulder!

The turned to ash, but the sent of virgin blood coming off of Peyton was strong enough for the vampire to break free of her silver arrows and lunged for her. A thundering gun shot was heard and the vampire was instantly ash. Peyton quickly recited a healing spell and her shoulder semi healed.

"Your sloppy little slayer. Would like a few lessons?" Purred a voice come from behind her. Peyton felt the coldness on her back. With a sigh she turned around. "I have nothing to learn from a vampire." She coldly stated. The vampire before her had on a nice black suit, with a red Victorian style trench coat over it. He had a large red floppy bow tie and fedora hat hiding crazy pitch black hair. He had goggle-like glasses that were a flame orange. All and all he reminded Peyton of a vampire she knew in New Orleans.

Alucard was stunned. This girl had a remarkable resemblance to his master. She was shorted than his master by a foot and had red brown hair. She wore what looked to be a tight fitting stealth suit that ninjas wore, and Kevlar over it. But other then those small differences, Yuki looked like Alucard's master's twin. Then he saw her eyes, the same color eyes as his master, but they were cold and emotionless. Those steely blue eyes felt like he was being stabbed by silver daggers.

Peyton saw he didn't react to her stare like others did and broke eye contact. She picked up her both and began to walk away, completely ignoring Alucard, till he demanded her name. She turned back to face him. As the wind picked up her hair shadowed her face. Alucard thought that here eyes were glowing. Her voice seemed to give off power as she said. "When things go bump in the night, I bump back... my name is Peyton Cross." She paused and added. "Thank you, vampire."

Suddenly Alucard appeared in front of Peyton. "Come with me, Cross." Peyton glared at him. "I have no reason to go with you." She turned the other way and walked. He was infront of her again and yanked her up by her shirt. "That wasn't a question, human." He growled. She snapped. "You can go to hell! I don't owe anything to a blood sucking, son of a bitch like you!" Alucard leaned closer to Peyton and taunted. "Oh but you do. I just saved you. You owe me your life, human." H had said human like he hated them more then anything in the world.

Peyton didn't think, she just acted on instinct. She may have been short, but her feet were right at his crotch and she had silver daggers that popped out of the toes of her boots. So she kicked him. To Alucard's surprise he dropped the human girl automatically and Peyton snarled as she ran. "I hope they don't grow back!" Peyton turned up the speed.

Alucard had already recover and was pissed. He appeared in front of Peyton and back handed her, she was sent flying. The girl was seeing stars and shakily got back up. "You must really enjoy pain." Alucard mused. Peyton glared at him and quickly shot him twice in quick succession, before he back handed her again.

This time she didn't get back up. Peyton was alive, but out cold. Alucard picked up the unconscious girl and too her back to his master.

~^_^~^_^~^_^~

Intagera was enjoying one of her rare evening with out Alucard pestering her. She was smoking one of her cigars, when she felt her servants presences. "Well... that was short lived." She sighed. She took another puff off of her cigar as she waited for Alucard to make his dramatic entrance.

Indeed it was, Alucard came through the ceiling with an unconscious girl hanging over his shoulder. Intagera stood up slamming her hands on her desk while yelling. "What in God's name are you doing, Alucard?!" She looked at her servant and narrowed her steely eyes in a threatening manor. " Why have you brought a woman here?! If you turned **another** girl with out my permission, I will shove a stake your ass you won't be able to walk for the rest of your unlife!"

Alucard waited for his master to calm down some before he answered. "I was intrigued by her looks." He simply put. Intagera growled, "Alucard, you are **not **making a harem." Alucard sighed with frustration. _Why is it Intagera always thinks that if he brought home a girl it's had something to do with sex? If it wasn't for the fact that I can not hurt her, I would have shown her why I don't need, nor want a harem like most so called vampires. _"Master, the only reason I have brought her here, is because of her face." He stated, carefully leaving the frustration out of his voice.

Intagera was about to snap another rude comment about him being perverse, when Alucard laid Peyton down on a couch that suddenly appeared in her office. Intagera simply stood there stunned to silence, that is till Alucard smirked. "As I have said twice before I shall say thrice, I only brought her to you, because of her face." There was a sense of humor behind his snide comment but she ignored the large vampire and stared at the brunet unconscious in her office.

The woman had an uncanny resemblance to Intagera which unnerved her some. The girl seemed on older then Seras and had more muscle on her then most women, even for Intagera. There were tiny large scars about the young womans arms and neck. _Just who is this woman and why dose she resemble me so much?! _Intagera thought uneasily.

A/n O.O (ooooo) cliff hanger! XD I'm so mean! So that was the first chapter to Hellsing's Bastard! I'm sorry if the title is a bit harsh, but hey it's the only thing came up with. (sweat drop) Any thoughts or comments please put in you review! No flames! R&R PLZ


	3. A Bitch Slap for a Kick in the Nuts

A/n: Heres the next chapter to the story! ^_^ Sorry about the title of the chapter... T-T

A Bitch Slap for a Kick in the Nuts

Walter came in a few moments later. "Sir, I brought you your-!" His monocle fell from his eye. "Oh my." He whispered. "Walter, do you know anything about this?" She whispered, taking her eyes of the girl. Walter merely shook his head in reply. They began to discus on what to do next.

Peyton heard voices as she regained consciousness. She could feel the vampire near her. She waited for a moment, then flipped into the air and knifed Alucard in the genitals again. (Poor Alucard! ) Intagera was surprised at the girls ability to move swiftly, and that she went after the vampire first. Intagera noticed Alucard doubled over in pain. _How on earth was she able to hit him _**there**_?! _She thought amazed at her skill.

"That was for slapping me around!" The girl snarled. "Be Grateful they grow back." Alucard growled as he glared at Peyton. An evil grin spread over her face as she comments. "Guess I'll have to rectify that."

The insults being flown were getting on Intagera's nerves and she snapped. "Enough!" Peyton turned to see who was talking and saw a taller blond version of her self. They both notice the same color of eyes and blinked in unison.

Peyton was the first to compose her self first. "If it's not too bold of me, may I ask..." She paused. "Where the hell am I?" Intagera re-lit her cigar and puffed a bit on it before she answered. "I'm Sir Intagera Windgates Fairbrook Hellsing and your in my home." She gave the the younger girl a glare and asked. "Who are you?" Peyton countered with an equal glare. "Give me one reason why I should trust you? I mean you have a vampire and ii was kidnapped from doing my job."

Walter commented. "She dose have a valid point, Sir." He paused. "Maybe if we gave her some proof that we're not a threat to her?" He suggested. Intagera closed her eyes as she blew out a plume of smoke. "Perhaps your right Walter." She looked back at Peyton and saw the her eyes harden. Intagera explained. "I have vampires in my service, is that one was blood bound to my blood line and the other was turned on on of him whims. The reason he was bound, is because my great grand father, Abraham Van Hellsing thought to fight fire with fire against the creatures of the night. **I** am the current leader of the Hellsing organization."

Peyton relaxed. She gave a fake, yet very convincing smile to Intagera and Walter. "Thats good to know. I wasn't kidnapped by witch again." The older woman lifted her brow. "It's rare, but some witches have lower level vampires under their control, usually around fledgling power size." Peyton answered. She paused then added. "That and your temporary dickless idiot enjoyed back handing my till I was out cold."

Intagera understood her logic and then noticed her shoulder was bleeding. Apparently so did Alucard. "You bleed in grievance? I'm touched." He sneered. Peyton looked at her shoulder and saw that it had opened back up. She looked at Alucard through the corner of her eye and retorted. "Yeah, touched in the head." Intagera smirked at the girls jab. "You seen to know a lot about the supernatural, What is it that you do that involves witches and vampires, hm?" she inquired.

Peyton shrugged. "I'm a bounty hunter. I only go for the ones that seem impossible and terrifying." Walter asked. "Why those ones miss Cross?" "For two reasons: 1. They pay higher than most other bounties. 2. They're 99.9% of the time deal with the supernatural." She replied. "What is your age and who are your parents?" Intagera questioned. Peyton gave another shrug and replied. "My mother is Yuki Cross and I don't know my gene donor. All I know is that my mother spent one night with him and nine months later I come to be."

Alucard smirked as he reminded Peyton, "Your still bleeding." She blinked, not realizing she hadn't healed it yet. With a quick incantation said her hand glowed as she set it on her shoulder, which was healed and the other occupants in the room were momentarily stunned.

Intagera was curious about what Peyton had just done, but continued with her original questions. "Age?" She pried. Peyton closed her eyes and sighed. "21." Alucard fell to the ground guffawing. The young girl glared daggers at the dead man. "Piss off corpse! Shouldn't you be a good dead man and be decaying somewhere?" Peyton taunted with venom dripping from her voice. Intagera held the bridge of her nose as the two threw insults at one another.

Finally after ten minutes of this, Intagera snapped. "Alucard, stop antagonizing her, or **I'll **castrate you." Alucard had stopped teasing at Peyton and looked to Intagera in mock pain. "So cruel master." He gasped as he put a hand over his un-beating heart, to be more dramatic.

Peyton looked to Intagera with an up raised eye brow. "Quite the ham isn't her?" Peyton blandly asked. "Yes and the thorn in my side." She groaned.

Peyton moved her shoulder about to make sure it wouldn't open up once more. Walter had notice this action and inquired about it. "How is it you came to be injured, Miss Peyton?" She shrugged. "I was shot my self in the shoulder in order to kill the ghoul that was behind me." Alucard added. "Only to drive the vampire less than a three feet from you, into a blood lust from your virgin blood."

Intagera and Peyton glared at him in unison. Their combined glares actually made the vampire uneasy. Intagera then ignored Alucard and asked. "You shot your self to kill a ghoul?" She replied. "Yep." Alucard commented. "Dedicated isn't she master?" Intagera replied. "So it would seem."

Peyton sighed. "Okay, why am I even here? Cause thanks to you laughing corpse, my pay check is screwed. An I really want to kick him again." Intagera smiled at Peyton's comment. "Feel free to do so. The only reason ou were brought here was because a certain idiot thought you a clone of mine of some demon." She sighed. "I may powers, but that hardly give any eveidence for me being a demon." She paused and added with a wry smile. As for being a clone... has your PET watched too many science fiction movies?" She innocently asked.

Alucard humphed. She gave a full blown grin as she asked Intagera, "Is there anything I need to do in order to leave? Cause the rest of my weapon are unattended in my hotel room." Intagera looked at Alucard and saw how he started at Peyton intently. She had been looking at Intagera, till she sharply turned her head, to glare at him. "Try to get in my head again and England's forests will not be safe for you or any parasite." Peyton snarled.

Intagera cleared her throat. "We may have need of your skills while your here. Other than that, your free to leave." She stated. Walter walked over to the young woman and asked. "Do you have an efficient ways we could contact you?" Peyton gave him on of her convincing warm smiles. She pulled a business card out from her pocket and handed it to him. "This has all of my contact information." She stated.

Peyton then notice the clock on the wall and turned to give Intagera a gentlemanly bow. "Good day to you, Sir Hellsing, Mr. Dornez." She gave Alucard a nod and then put on her teleporta tion ring and went back to her hotel room to eat, shower and sleep before he next job in London.


	4. Recovery's a Bitch

A/n sorry it took so long. I've been working on many things at once so some stories will be taking longer to update then others. But heres the next chapter!

(Telepathy)

Recovery's a Bitch

Alucard had left the police girl with the Wild Geese to clean up the rest of the town's ghouls. He went after the vampire. To his disappointment, it was only a FREAK. But the FREAK turned to be of some amusement to him. After a while Alucard grew bored and killed it.

At this point he felt the Hellsing strings tighten. Intagera was safe, he felt her, but what was this other feeling? The count pondered. Then he felt the feeling start to fade, but it was fighting to keep strong.

'Master!' Cried Seras. 'What is it police girl?' He thought back. 'Theres a girl who look like Sir Intagera here! She's hurt really badly!'She cried. Alucard knew there was a connection between his master and the girl. He quickly fazed to his fledgling's location and saw the girl laying on a blank on the ground, growling curses at Alucard's favorite toy. "If it wasn't for blood loss, I would have taken your head! Stupid unic priest!"

Alucard burst into laughter at her comment. She threw her one hand in the air and sarcastically cried. "Oh god help! The laughing corpse is here!" He noticed that her arm was missing. Alucard looked at Peyton and lift an eye brow. "Stupid gay-ass priest did it." She said through gritted teeth. He smirked at Anderson. "What happened to 'thou shall not sin?' I know for a fact that cutting off a young girl's arm is a big one."

Anderson muttered. "I thought the las was a blood sucker." "Oh come one!" Peyton exclaimed. "I jumped off a fucking roof top! I thought you would have known that when I was killing the ghouls!" She ranted. Alucard chuckled. "For missing an arm, your quite lively." "It's her adrenalin level." replied the medic. "Once the highs gone she'll be unconscious. She needs a blood transfusion." He paused. "But I don't know if we'll get her to Hellsing soon enough..." He quietly added.

Peyton had heard him and rummaged in her left pocket. "Like hell I'm dieing! Until the Cross line has an heir, FUCK DEATH! See ya boys at Hellsing!" She put on the ring and teleported to Intagera's office.

~^_^~^_^~^_^~

Intagera was reading report papers, when Peyton pops in. "What the bloody-!" She saw Peyton clutching her shoulder, where the rest of her arm should be. "WALTER!" She cried. He burst through the door ready for battle, just as Peyton fell to the floor.

Alucard had appeared just as Walter was putting away his micro wire to help Peyton. He laughed. "Collapsed right when you arrive huh?" "Alucard, this is no laughing matter!." Scolded Walter as he picked up an unconscious Peyton. Intagera followed her retainer, all the way to the Infirmary.

Doctors right away began working on her till one said, ""Shit! We don't have her blood type!" Intagera yelled. "Then find some one in this building who dose!" After what seemed like hours, one nurse came in to Intagera, and said. "Sir, your the only one who has the same blood type as her. Matter a fact, she seems to be blood related to you." Intagera blinked. "what?" She whispered. Dr. Roseburg cried. "Sir, if we don't get body in this girl soon, she'll die!"

Instinct took over, an Intagera said as she took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve. "Keep a small veil of her blood before the transfusion. I'll have a blood test afterwards." Alucard watched as many emotions danced across his master's usually emotionless face. The strangest on was pride, then wonder at the possible fact that she could have a blood relative that was alive.

He could clearly hear Intagera's thoughts. She was proud that Peyton was able to get back with out other's help and fought on her own, even if the odds were against her. He also heard the many ways she promise she'd rip the head of Iscariot a new one. With a dark chuckle he left the room, while saying to him self. "So, I have a little master..."

~^_^~^_^~^_^~

While recovering, Alucard watched over Peyton. She would move one in a while, but mostly laid still. Intagera would come in and check on her, twice a day. Doctors came in to check her IVs and would occasionally look at the ever intimidating master Vampire. Who would pay them little heed. Seras at some point had brought some flowers. They were cherry blossom branches and spider lilies. Both native from Japan.

Alucard would watch Peyton during the day and rest at night while Seras would watch her during the night. This was the routine for the month Peyton was incapacitated, unless there was a mission and Alucard was sent out to make it quick.

Walter would fluff Peyton's pillow and made sure that the nurses kept her in good comfort. Five weeks after the incident, she began to stir and he had Seras get Intagera. While this was happening, Peyton was slowly moving about, making sure she could move all of her everything. She noticed She couldn't move her right arm. Peyton turned to look at it and saw it wasn't there. "Stupid Priest, I hate Catholics!" She groaned.

Intagera had came in at that moment. "really? Well thats something we have in common." She chuckled. Peyton slowly sat up and gave a weak smile. "really? So I can go kill a certain priest?" She sweetly asked. To Seras's surprise, Intagera was actually considering it! "Depends on who and why." She answered. Peyton gave a bored stare. "A gay ass priest known as Anderson. Why? Because her cut my arm off." The last part was said nonchalantly to give it a more dramatic effect.

Which worked. Intagera was debating on weather or not to send Alucard to the Vatican at night to kill Anderson, when Seras came in and asked. "Sir, did you ask her yet?" Intagera shook her head as Peyton inquired. "Ask me What?" "A blood yest, to see if..." Intagera paused and seemed uncomfortable at what she was saying. "If your blood related to me." She took a deep breath and added. "The doctors wanted to do it, but I told them to wait till you were wake."

Peyton gave a nod. Sure. May I get some food? I'm going to end up eating one of the doctors, if I don't get food soon." Intagera laughed at her joke and sent Walter to get their lunch. She sat with Peyton and they shared a little bit of their lives with one another.

A/n wonder what'll happen next.... .


	5. Holy Shit! A New Family

A/n love the oc? Want to know what happens next to her? Then please read on! Become one with the story and read Peyton Cross's adventure!

(Phone conversation on 1 side)

"normal talking'

_thoughts_

_'telepathy'_

Holy Shit! A New Family

Intagera explain about the blood test and all they had to do was wait for the results. While Peyton waited, she thought about what to do with her one armed self. "If I stay in this bed any longer, I'm gonna lose my sanity!" She groaned. A nurse came in and Peyton asked. "Excuse me, Is it possible for me to use the phone?" The nurse replied. "I'm not sure. Who would you be calling?" "A friend in America, who specializes in artificial limbs."

With a nod, the nurse left to get the phone. While Peyton wait for the phone, Alucard pops in. She jumped lightly, but recovered quickly. "Come to make wise cracks at me or to annoy the hell out of me?" She sighed. Alucard chuckled. "Neither. I merely wondered what you would do now that you only have one arm." "First off, I'm going to get the best AutoMail there is, second I'm going to kill me that fucking priest. After that I've no clue." Peyton stated.

Alucard raised a brow. "AutoMail?" Peyton grinned. "You'll see when my friend gets here." She replied. The nurse arrived with the phone and jumped when she noticed Alucard who chuckled at the small womans' reaction. "For Pete sakes! It's only a talking corpse! Nothing to fear, but having him sneak into your room." Peyton calmly said. The wide eyed woman handed her the phone then high tailed it out a the there. Alucard stared at Peyton, then laughed. "Your insult turned into a prank. Lovely mix my dear." He gave a bow to show he was impressed.

Peyton chuckled. "I don't like people who squeak." She then laid the phone down on the bed, dialed the number and then held it to her ear and waited for her friend to answer. With Alucard's heighten earing, he was able to hear both sides of the conversation. It rang four time before it was answered by a young girl. (Elric's AutoMail.) "High Wenry." (Peyton! I haven't heard from you in a while!) "Well my job has kept me busy." (I hear you there! So What can I do ya for? You never call, unless you need something.) "Well...I need some AutoMail." (Holy shit! Peyton what happened?) "Stupid Catholic thought I was a vamp." (*Sighs* Okay., I'll be there by night fall, you still got your ring Ed made you?) "Yep. So go ahead an come to my location. I'll tell the people who're helping me about your arrival." (Alright. See you then.) Then she hung up.

Intagera came in, along with the doctor who did the blood test. "So, whats the verdict?" Peyton asked. "The doctor cleared his throat. "Miss Cross, Sir Hellsing, your both blood related." Intagera blinked. Peyton asked quietly. "By how much?" He answered. "Well, the to of you are half sisters."

Peyton let a few tears subconsciously fall down her face. She whispered. "I'm not alone..." Alucard felt sudden joy go through her, but she carefully kept it hidden. Peyton took a deep breath and said. "Sir Intagera, A friend of mine will be coming over tonight. She'll be bringing some strange items."

Intagera had felt immense joy on having blood family that was alive. She saw that Peyton's face was carefully quiet but the spark in her eyes told her that she was beyond tears of joy. Intagera gave a nod. "How will she get here?" Walter asked as he brought in some tea. Peyton took a cup and said. "The same way I did. Teleporting. Her husband was the one to make the rings. So they can resonate with one another. Basically she can teleport to where I am with out having to have been there."

Walter gave a nod and left to make a room for the coming guest. "It looks like you won't have to get pregnant after all master." Alucard purred. Peyton looked at Intagera like she grew a second head. Her sister cleared her throat then said. "The knights, have been hounding me about not having an heir for years, because I _was _the last of the Hellsing line." Peyton finished. But now that I'm here, there no need. Dose that mean I get the joy of child birth? Thanks sis." The last was sarcastically said. Intagera countered. "You know thats not what I ment!"

Alucard blinked at his master's childish remark. Peyton laughed. "I know what you ment! I'm just joking!" Peyton laughed some more. Alucard had never heard such a laugh like hers. It was like tiny bells, tinkling in the wind. _It seems that my little slayer will be interesting to watch. _Alucard thought gleefully to himself.

Walter came back and announced. "Sir Intagera, Miss Peyton, supper will be in an hour." "Thank you Walter." Intagera and then she ate with Peyton in the infirmary. An to her surprise so did Alucard and Seras.

Once it grew dark, Peyton said to Alucard and Intagera. "She'll be here any moment-!" Before she could finish her sentence, a very blond woman landed on Peyton. "Oi! What the hell Wenry?" The girl jumped off Peyton and cried. "Oh my god! Peyton you didn't tall me you lost your _whole_ arm!" Peyton sighed. "Well, before we get started, I want to introduce you to my friends and..." She paused and gave a gentle smile. "New family."

She motioned to the group of people. "Wenry, This is my older half sister, Sir Intagera Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing. To her right is Walter C. Dornez, Hellsing retainer. To her left is Alucard Temps, a vampire and his fledgling, Seras Victoria." Wenry smiled and said. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Wenry Elric, Head mechanic at Elric AutoMail."

Intagera had on her unreadable mask and shook hands with Wenry. "Miss Elric, what exactly is AutoMail?" She asked. Wenry replied. "AutoMail is a special type of artificial limb. These limbs are made out of metal and act like normal limbs. Another reason why few people know about it, is because it's a very painful process. The mech limb will be connected to the nerves, which will have sharp pains running though the entire nervous system."

Alucard then knew what Peyton wanted. She didn't want to be crippled, didn't want to be dependent on others. _Will she really go to such lengths to stay free from becoming dependent? Can she handle the pain? _Alucard wondered as he read the young blond's mind. He saw her remembering the process that she did for a boy who lost bot his right arm and left leg. The boy seemed to be in unimaginable pain.

Peyton sighed. "Can we start now?" She got a dark look on her face as she added. "I wanna strangle that priest with my new arm..." Alucard laughed. "Master, it seems your sister has a very dark side." Intagera smirked. "Well that just gives me more proof." Seras asked. "Proof for what exactly, Sir?" Intagera replied with a hint of amusement. "That she's a Hellsing." The Iron Maiden looked at her lone family member. "Yes you can." She then asked, "Would you like me to stay?" Peyton replied. "You can if you want to. But it'll be bloody..." Peyton acted like she didn't care, but she really hope Intagera would stay. Alucard snorted. "My master has fought ghouls and killed her own uncle. I highly doubt this will be any different."

Wenry's face turned very serious as she stated. "Once I begin, I can't stop. No matter how much pain your in or how loud your scream I won't stop. Understand Peyton?" Peyton chuckled. "If your pip squeak of a husband can handle getting two limbs at the same time, then I can handle at least one." Wenry gave a nod and said. "The faint of heart should leave the room before I proceed." She then turned to the cases she had brought with her.

A/n sorry for taking so long! I don't own Hellsing or Full metal Alchemist characters! Wish I owned Hellsing though...T_T Please R&R!


	6. Anouncement

An announcement from Xireana

Okay, I know many of you have been wondering why I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Well heres the thing...

1.I have an outdated OS and have been waiting to update it. But sad to say thats only 1/4 of it.

2. I read a couple of my stories and saw how bad the editing or lack there of in them.

I'm having problems with writing most of my stories thanks to me not making a story lines for them.

4. I've got too many stories going at a time so I'll be taking down most of the stories to fix them. But don't worry, they'll be back at a later time. I'll only be working on at the most four stories at a time so please be patient with me.


	7. AN PLEASE READ! AN

Okay! Readers this is not an update! I have news! If you want and update please vote on my pole!

Vote which story you wish to see update the most and that story will be updated. The pole is on my profile. Please vote!

p.s.

If you have any ideas for my stories, please let me know through pms. State like so

story

idea


	8. AN

Xireana: Sorry for not updating any of my stories lately! U My main computer that I've been work on died and it had most of the stories I've been working on/adopted. But that are not on there and these are the ones I'll be having my readers vote on.

A Twist Through Time~InuYasha/Saiyuki

Fallen Angels and Rising Demons~Hellsing

Fatal Fury 4: Legend of the Shicone No Tama~KOF/InuYasha

Girl with the Map~One Piece

Half Dead~Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries/Hellsing

Kaneme The Honorable host~OHA:HC/InuYasha

Mysterious Type~OHA:OC/Hellsing

Of Stone Lilys~Gargoyles/InuYasha

Once again I apologize to my loyal readers whom still read my stories and have been waiting patiently for my return! There will be updates soon! The Stories which is voted the most will be the first to be updated and will be the one i mainly work on!


	9. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


	10. Adoption notice

Anouncment

I'm sorry my readers but i have just lost my drive to continue this story. There for it shall be up for adoption. All that i ask is to let me know so i could see how you dipic the story should go.


End file.
